fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Alex's Biggest Mistake
The next morning in the kingdom, in the students' room, Knuckles, Sonic, Jack, Penny, Sakura and Sasuke were waiting outside the dressing room. "Guys, come on out now, the joke's up." Sasuke said, annoyed. "You three have been in there all morning." Sakura added. "What's taking them so long?" Penny asked. "They're just taking as long as Knucklehead does." Sonic shrugged. Knuckles turned to him ticked, "Don't…Call…Me…KNUCKLE-HEAD!" He then punched Sonic a little, making him fall over, "Good, now don't ever call me that again." "Jeez, sorry." Sonic muttered, rubbing his head. That's when Shadow, Tails and Naruto stepped out of the dressing room, all three humming and completely oblivious to everything around them. "Uh, Dobe?" Sasuke asked, confused but Naruto gave no answer. "What's up with them?" Knuckles asked with a raised eyebrow. Then, the three princes accidentally bumped into their fathers. "Morning, Sensei/Father/Dad." They greeted as they walked out of the room, looking happy and carefree a bit. "Well, it seems they got it badly." Sasuke crossed his arms, finally realizing what was with his three fellow students. "What do you children mean? What do those boys have?" Kakashi asked, puzzled. Penny smiled, "It's obvious, isn't it? Shadow, Tails and Mr. Naruto are in love." "Ah yes, the day just had to come sooner or later so soon," sighed Sakura, happily. "Yeah, like me and Rika right?" Jack asked. Sonic and Knuckles gave each other smirks, "We'll see about that…RUN NOW!" Sonic called as he and Knuckles dashed off and Jack gave a dumbfounded before he cried, "Hey wait a minute!" and ran after them, angrily. "The boys…in love?" Beast asked as a smile crept on his, Kakashi and Amadeus's faces. This meant really happy news for them. Of course, they had absolutely no idea of just who their sons' lovers were. Later, in the jungle oasis, Shadow, Tails and Naruto sat together on a boulder, picking off petals from three different roses they had. Alex paced back and forth as Melman, Marty and Gloria watched him. "Okay, so far so good, I doubt the kings know. This isn't going to be easy, cause why is it always me who suffers the secrets for longer?" "Got it," Naruto held up a white rose petal, "Who has 'she loves me'?" Shadow held up a red rose petal, "Make that two 'she loves me's. What about you, Tails?" "Hold on… wait a second…" Tails fumbled until he smiled and held a blue rose petal, "Yes, it's a 'she loves me'!" "Alright, alright, stop that! You guys are giving me a headache with this nonsense!" Alex snapped. "We have to see them again! What about tonight?" Tails wondered, hardly hearing Alex. "Sure, Xem and Baloo must know where they live." Shadow added, smiling. The lion groaned in annoyance, "Uh boys? Thank you for visiting Cloud 9, our next stop is Earth cause that's where your heads belong!" Naruto jumped up excited, "We'll have to swim up to that castle, and then SpongeBob and Patrick sing their 'Goofy Goober' song to get their attention and then…" "DOWN HERE IS YOUR HOME!" Alex hollered, a bit peeved. Music plays in the background as Alex calms down and says, "Now boys, just listen. The Mortal world, it's just a big mess. Life in Immortals City, it's way more better then whatever they got up there!" The lion then begins to sing: Alex: The meadows are always greener In somebody else's lake. You dreamy about going out there But that is a big mistake Marty, Melman and Gloria: Just look at the world around you Right here on the Magic floor! The scallops from SpongeBob fly around the three princes, who laugh at this. Alex: Such wonderful things around you What more are you searching for? Immortals' Dream Immortals' Dream Dear boys, it's better Down where it's brighter Take it from me! Marty: Out on the realm, they work all day Melman: Out in the sun, they slave away! Gloria: While we're devoting Full time to hovering In Immortals' Dream! Alex and Marty play the drums as they sing together. Alex and Marty: In here, all the immortals are happy As off through the airs they glide! The immortals out of the realm ain't happy They sad cause they in the bowl! But immortals in the bowl are lucky They're in for a worser fate A pig, Piglet, flies inside a bubble over to Shadow, Tails and Naruto. Alex: One day, when the boss gets hungry… Alex popped the bubble and Piglet fell to the ground. Piglet: G-G-Guess who's going to be on the plate? Alex: Oh no! Immortals' Dream Immortals' Dream Since life is sweet here We get the beat here Marty, Melman, and Gloria: Naturally! Alex: Even the tiger and the bear They get the urge and start to play Two characters, Tigger plays on a trumpet and Pooh Bear plays on upside-down honey jars like congas. We got the spirit You get to hear it In Immortals Dream! The Bith play the flute, The Fosh play the harp, The Ewok play the bass and they sounding' sharp, The Gran plays the brass, The Dug play the tub, Jar Jar is the duke of soul! Jar Jar Binks:Yeah! Alex:The Hutt can play the lings on the strings, The Ishi Tib rockin' out, The Ithorian sings, The Wookie and Trandoshan, They know where it's at, An' oh those Jawas blow! By that time, Puss, Donkey, Timon, Pumbaa, Iago, SpongeBob and Patrick had arrived on the scene. The seven walked over to Shadow, Tails and Naruto. The humanoid sponge whispered something in their ears. Shadow, Tails and Naruto gave grins and followed their friends as Alex, Marty, Melman and Gloria kept singing and dancing without any notice that the princes had disappeared. Alex and gang: YEAH! Immortals' Dream Immortals' Dream When the salmon begin to beguine It's music to me! What do they got? A lot of sand! We got a hot ceratopsian band! Alex: Each little Scallop here Know how to jam here Immortals: Immortals' Dream Marty: Each little slug here Cutting a rug here! Immortals: Immortals' Dream Alex and gang: Each little snail here Know how to wail here That's why it's hotter High above the water! Yeah, we're in luck here Down in the muck here Immortals: IMMORTALS' DREAM! As the song ended, everybody turned only to find out that the princes and their friends were gone. "Your highnesses?" Alex asked, as the others immortals walked away. "Oy, someone has got to nail their legs to the floor." The lion groaned. "Yeah." Melman and Marty agreed. "But it was fun." Gloria said. "Master Alex!" Alex and the others turned to see a humanoid candelabrum, Lumiere coming up to them with a talking clock, Cogsworth who said, "Oh thank goodness we found you fours. The Kings would like to speak to you at once!" "The Kings?" Alex gulped, nervously. Lumiere nodded, "They need to see you right away, it's something about Princes Shadow, Tails and Naruto." He and Cogsworth then went off, leaving the others in shock while Alex was in panic. "Oh man, they know guys, they know…" "Easy, Al. we'll be O-kizzay." Marty tried to calm down his lion friend. "No it won't be O-kizzay!" "I see dead bodies…" An eerie voice called, making the four animals jump. "Ah, shut up, Tigger!" Alex yelled as Tigger holding a microphone snickered and bounced off. Later, Amadeus, Kakashi and Beast sat in their thrones with smiles on their faces. "Now who you think the three young lucky ladies are?" Kakashi asked his old friends. Then, they noticed Alex, Marty, Melman and Gloria entering the throne room. None of the kings noticed how panicked Alex looked. "Uh, come in, Alexander." Amadeus said. "You can do this, Alex." Gloria pushed the lion in, "Just try and remain calm." "Right, I'll try my best." Alex took in a breath and walked up very slowly… "YES?" He asked in Mickey's voice before clearing his throat and speaking normally, "Yes, your Majesties?" "Alexander… we've been concerned about our sons lately. Do you have any noticed they've been acting strange lately?" Kakashi asked. "Uh…how strange are we talking here?" Alex asked, biting his lip. "The three of them moaning about, daydreaming, singing to themselves…" Beast gave a raised eyebrow, "Are you saying this has not been noticed?" "Oh, well, you know, I do have uh…" "Alexander…" The three kings spoke. "Hmm?" The lion smiled nervously as Amadeus gestured for him and his friends closer to them as the brown fox said, "I don't suppose you four are hiding something from us?" "Hiding something? A-About what?" Alex then saw his knees knocking and held them tightly with a forced grin, "I wouldn't know about…" "Not know that…our sons are in love?" Kakashi smiled behind his mask. The lion finally snapped. "LISTEN, I TRIED TO STOP THEM, REALLY I DID, YOUR HIGHNESSES! I SAID FOR THEM TO STAY AWAY FROM HUMANS, BUT YOU KNOW THEM, THEY DON'T LISTEN AND THEN THEY WENT AND—" "Humans…?" The kings suddenly replaced their smiles from confusion into anger, "WHAT ABOUT THESE HUMANS?" Beast roared, peeved. "Uh…I didn't say that, no one heard me, there's no way to prove it, that's just silly…" Alex then yelped as Beast grabbed him and the three kings walked off with Alex crying, "Put me down, I get easily sick upside down!" "Oh no, this won't end well…" Gloria said, really worried about what was about to happen… Meanwhile, SpongeBob and Patrick led Shadow, Tails, Naruto and the others back to the cave. "Guys, what's going on?" The hedgehog asked. "Yeah, can't you at least give us a hint or two?" Naruto asked. "Wait and see… it's a surprise from all of us." SpongeBob smiled with a small laugh. After they entered the cave, Shadow, Tails and Naruto stopped halfway, indeed surprised… there, in the center of the whole grotto… was the statue of Carly, Erin and Alyssa placed right in front of the portrait of Hinata, Maria and Cosmo. Naruto turned to the sponge and starfish, "Do you guys have any idea…how lucky we are to have pals like you?" He gave them both a noogie and they went to the statue, examining the girls they admired before. "It's look so much like them." "They have the eyes too." Tails said. Shadow then gave a smirk and spoke, "What's that, Ally, you wanna run away with yours truly? Man, it's all so sudden but… now seems good." He, Tails and Naruto laughed. That's when suddenly; lightning struck the cave doorway open and there stood Kakashi, Amadeus and Beast, Amadeus held a long golden/silver sword angrily. Alex, Marty, Melman and Gloria were a few feet behind the kings. Alex was now wrapped inside a force bubble from Kakashi. "Father?" Shadow yelped. "Sensei?" Naruto gasped. "Dad?" Tails cried. The others quickly went in hiding. The force bubble popped and Alex scrambled behind his friends, cowering. "We consider ourselves to be reasonable… if we set certain rules; we expect those rules to be obeyed!" Kakashi said calmly yet angrily. "Please, we can explain…" Naruto protested. "It is true? That you three rescued mortal girls from drowning?" Beast demanded. "We had to, we couldn't just-!" Shadow explained. "Boys, think about how your mothers would feel about this!" Amadeus shouted. Amadeus: This is where you three belong! "But why don't you understand?" Tails begged. Beast: For once, just listen will you? Those savage brutes would kill you in the world out there! "They are not barbarians!" Naruto snapped. Kakashi: Don't try that same old song, We'll have you three grounded till next year Are we clear? Kakashi, Amadeus and Beast: Don't go near the world out there! "We aren't children anymore, get over it!" Shadow shouted. "Young men, they're all the same, you must know that!" Amadeus began, "Spineless, savage, harpooning fish-eaters, completely heartless and no more then a couple of…" Tails, with tears in his eyes, was the first to scream out, "BUT WE LOVE THEM!" The young fox covered his mouth with shock as Shadow and Naruto got worried. Alex, Gloria, Marty, Melman and the others gasped in horror. "No…" Beast growled in anger, "Have you three completely lost your minds? They are mortals!" "Hey, he has a point and don't bother stopping us from saying so!" Naruto yelled, "Our mothers were also mortals once but did you care? Not a bit!" "Watch your mouth young man…" Kakashi began angrily. "SILENCE!" Shadow barked, "It's true what Naruto says, our mothers were mortals when you met them but that made no difference to you, did it? And about Carly, Erin and Alyssa, them being mortals, that makes no difference to us either!" "Besides, we don't care! All this rubbish you talk about means nothing to us!" Tails yelled. "So help us boys, we will be willing to go through forces to get through to you three!" Kakashi threatened. Finally, the princes' friends couldn't stand it any longer. "Ah, shut up, you overgrown freaks!" Timon while on Pumbaa shouted as the warthog stood guard in front of the three princes. Alex gulped. "Excuse us?" Beast demanded. "You heard him, you black hearted jerks!" Patrick yelled. "You are not very nice kings if you act like that." Puss added, very sourly. "Yeah and you only care about yourselves!" Iago put in. "You barnacle heads!" SpongeBob agreed. "You three are ten times worse then Shrek!" Donkey added. "This is no way to treat your own sons either!" Pumbaa nodded, glaring. Alex, Marty, Melman and Gloria looked really concerned. "THAT'S ENOUGH! That's gone far enough! As from now on and forever, you three young men and your friends are hereby banished!" Amadeus yelled. Shadow, Tails, Naruto and their friends gasp at this. "But Dad…" Tails began to make tears again, "This isn't what Mom would want, and she won't want this either!" "And that includes you, Alexander!" Kakashi, making the lion yelp in alarm. "You can't just-!" Naruto protested. Kakashi, Amadeus and Beast: We're still the Kings here! Our word is law! This filth you three bring here, Is the final straw! And push, our sons, has come to shove! We'll make you obey till you do what we say! We don't care, come what may, but we'll keep you away From that cruel, harsh, cold, vile world OUT THERE! Amadeus used his sword, Kakashi used ninja moves and Beast just destroyed with his bare claws. The others hid as the three princes watched in horror, pleading. "Father, stop it!" yelled Shadow. "Sensei, no! We don't want this!" Naruto yelled. "Dad, please stop!" Tails cried. The kings then set their focus on the statue and the portrait, glaring. Kakashi then used a fire power and fired it at them. "SENSEI/FATHER/DAD, STOP!" But it was way too late as the portrait now burned with flames and the statue was broken into pieces. Shadow, Tails and Naruto gathered up what they could and just looked down, silently. Amadeus, Kakashi and Beast walked up to them as Alex joined them. "Guys, I…" Alex paused, knowing he had made the biggest mistake of his life. "Look, boys, we did this for you…" Kakashi spoke. "For us?" Naruto suddenly glared at them with misty eyes along with Shadow and Tails, "If you really wanted to do something for us, you can start by leaving us alone, all of you!" "We're doing our job by keeping you safe!" Beast added. "Go away!" Shadow snapped, his eyes welling up. "Now you listen to us or we'll make this harder." Amadeus explained. "YOU ALREADY DID THAT, NOW JUST LEAVE US ALONE!" Tails screamed, and cried in his hands and Shadow and Naruto hugged him, they were also crying. Kakashi, Amadeus and Beast just sighed, feeling suddenly guilty, not only because they had destroyed what was precious to the princes, who had kept a promise for so long, but it was also one of the first times… that they had really seen the sadness put on their own sons. Sighing, they walked out of the cave along with Alex, and their friends, sad because they now had no homes. When the princes were left all alone, still upset and hurt, Kaa and Bartok slipped through a crack into the cave. "Poor, poor princes…" The snake said. Kaa and Bartok went over to Shadow, Tails, and Naruto. Shadow, Tails, and Naruto were crying. Kaa began to cry. Bartok also began to cry. Shadow, Tails, Naruto, Kaa and Bartok cried. Category:Fan Fiction